Regrets
by iluvsayu
Summary: Lawliet Ryuzaki is now married with his archenemy's innocent and kind sister, Yagami Sayu. They are living happily until his past haunts them. Can he protect his beloved wife or will she die before he could show her his feelings? Can he make it before he regrets it?


AN: I wish I own Death Note but sorry I do not. The credits all belongs to Takeshi Obata.

I really love LxSayu staff! So I made one of my own...Hope you enjoy it.

**REGRET**

Lawliet Ryuzaki's P.O.V.

Regret. What is regret? Is it a feeling when we do something wrong or when we don't do something true? Well, if that's the case, it is guilty and not of regret. But I never perceived regret for all of my life so I never know what is the difference between the two...until today.

When she fell to the ground, my body stiffened. I tried to run to her to protect her from the bullets that were supposed to target me but I can't. My mind went black and I still can't move my legs. For the first time in my whole existence, I am afraid and I admit it to myself. I can't do anything but to watch her petite body slowly collapsing to the cold ground. At that time, I've never felt so helpless...so powerless. To see an innocent lady demising in front of my own two eyes was just so much. Especially if that said lady is my one and only true love. I did not notice that my knees were trembling so in a second, I dropped to the ground. I was interrupted by another loud gunshot so I turned my head above and what I saw angered me so much that I can sense the adrenaline flowing again in my veins. The man, that fucking man who shot my woman once, fired another bullet again and this time he intentionally hit her in her heart. As fast as I can, I pulled out my gun from my back pocket and jogged to him. But as I passed her unconscious body, her hand grasped my left leg. I immediately looked at my behind and to my surprise, her dull eyes opened.

"Ryu-kun...please don't...," she whispered weakly.

The sight of her body lying in her own pool of blood melted all my anger. Instead of pursuing the criminal, I decided to tend to her first. Again, I kneeled down beside her and took her small, dainty hands in mine.

"Yagami Sayu, please...don't leave me... I'm begging you," I pleaded in a hoarse voice.

To my amazement, she smiled but her kind, healing smile that I have fallen in love with, didn't reach her brown eyes, which is fading into dull grey.

"Promise me..._Anata_...that...you will...find a wife...A wife that...that is much more...perfect than ...me...," she said in a frail voice.

Her words alarmed me. Outside, I put on my usual facade so she would not worry about me but deep inside, I am panicking.

"No! I would not let you die, _Koi_. Please don't give up on me..." I cried. Silently, I can feel my tears cascading down on my cheeks.

She lifts up her arms and I can see that it's hurting her because she has no energy left.

"Stop it, Sayu! Don't waste your energy on me! Please reserve it," I ordered, my once calm voice was now a little bit too high. I was enraged at the fact that she was using her mana just to touch my face instead of saving it.

"Please...forgive me...my Husband...if I can't make...it .."

"No! I won't give up!" I shouted and with that, I lifted her lightweight body.

I ran and ran, never stopping once, only to find a hospital. I called for the nurses there and in a swift movement; I laid her on the stretcher. While waiting for a doctor to come out, I prayed that she would hold on.

No! I reprimanded myself. I will not think of negative thoughts. She will survive. She needs to! Without her, I am lost, like a little child separated from his mother. And I don't think I can survive if Kami-sama would take her away from me, too. I love her so much that I am willing to do anything for her, logic be damned.

After two hours of waiting, the doctor came out.

"Are you a direct family member of hers?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her husband," I answered coldly that he flinched a little. I really hate those questions. Just cut it out and tell me what is the condition of my wife, damn it!

"She's lucky to only have a rib fracture. The bullet didn't hit her heart entirely and that's to be thankful, but the problem is it goes slightly to her lungs. That probably means she will be having a hard to breathe and to move around and as a husband, you must support her since it will take her one to two months to recover," the man in blue scrub explained.

"Can I see her now?"

"As long as you won't wake her up, it's fine. Well, if you'll excuse me," he said before turning his back on me.

Carefully, I opened the door to her ward. What I saw broke my heart entirely. Her mouth was covered in a nebulizer. Her chest were full of wires and of course in her left arm, there was a small tube connected to the dextrose by a needle injected to it.


End file.
